


What's in a name

by ladyprydian



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyprydian/pseuds/ladyprydian
Summary: Inspired by a photo on Tumblr. 
Please do not redistribute my fanfic without my express permission. Thank you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://ladyprydian.tumblr.com/post/151472010768/corinnetags-moonlandingwasfaked-poochcrew) on Tumblr and corinnetags comment. 
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr, archived here so I don't lose it.

Arthur looked up from his work when Eames made, what can only be called, a squawk. A squawk of approval before giggling, high pitched and amused. He grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he rapidly texted someone back.

“What’s got you grinning?” Arthur asked. 

“You know my mate, Lenny?” Eames said not looking up from his phone. “That his dog was pregnant and that we could have one of the pups?”

“Yes,” Arthur said. 

“Well Lenny’s told me that Cheesecake had her pups last night and he’s got the perfect one for us. He even sent a photo!” Eames said walking over to Arthur’s desk, his phone held in front of him, open to a text message string with a photo. 

“Lenny’s calling him Dickbutt, but I think Boners a better name.” Eames said with a grin. 

Arthur looked at the photo, schooling his face into a moue of disapproval. Not that he disapproved per say. The photo of the puppy, white with a black marking on it’s back that looked exactly like an erect penis, was hysterical. 

Arthur knew Lenny would find it hysterical and that Eames would find it hysterical. To be perfectly honest, a puppy with markings like that is the perfect one for Eames and Arthur was not about to deny Eames anything. 

Including being the straight man in their relationship. 

“Eames, be sensible. Do you really want to be shouting ‘Dickbutt’ or ‘Boner’ when the dog inevitably gets out on us?” Arthur asked keeping his face impassive. 

“Of course not,” Eames said “I want to hear you shout that when the dog inevitably gets out on us.”

“Of course,” Arthur says rolling his eyes. 

“Besides, you’d name the dog something horribly banal like ‘Spot’.” Eames accused with a waggle of his finger.

“There is nothing wrong with Spot. You don’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl, you can’t name a girl ‘Boner’. You’d give her a complex.” 

“Hmm, I’ll ask Lenny if it’s a boy or a girl, but we are getting that puppy.” Eames said. 

“Of course we are, Eames.” Arthur said, pecking him on the lips. “How could I deny you a dog with a marking that looks like a cock and balls on it’s back?” 

Eames grinned then glanced down at his phone when it pinged with a message. “Ha!” Eames shouted gleefully. “It’s a boy. Boner it is!”

“Oh lord,” Arthur moaned, dropping back down into his chair. Resigning himself to sometime in the future where he would be shouting ‘Boner’ out loud.


End file.
